Solve for $x$ : $7x + 1 = 9$
Solution: Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(7x + 1) - 1 = 9 - 1$ $7x = 8$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{8}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{8}{7}$